


A Wizarding Boy, Who Found His Way

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem on Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wizarding Boy, Who Found His Way

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is probably the most ridiculous poem I have ever made. Oh well. Made for the: Different Genre Competition! (I tried, and therefore no-one should criticise me - Daniel Radcliffe).

Once upon a time, in a cupboard far away

There lived a boy

Whose relatives always said nay

And so the boy played with his toy

It was a soldier with a gun

Which brought him much joy

Like the shining of the sun

 

Once upon a time, in a cupboard far away

There lived a boy

Who was told something on his birthday

“You’re not a boy, you’re a wizard!” which brought him much joy

But, he was also told on the same day

That everything he knew was a lie, which seemed to annoy

The very relatives who always said nay

 

Once upon a time, in a Wizarding place far away

There lived a boy

Who was extraordinary in his own way

Which filled him with both sadness and joy

A Wizarding boy who barely made an essay

But nevertheless started to enjoy

The world in which he was no castaway

 

But to that boy in a Wizarding world far away

Was made a prophecy

Which he had to follow and obey

A prophecy, which was costly

To one person it was a safe way

To another it was something akin to agony

As one life he held dear was taken away

 

Once upon a time in a Wizarding world far away

The boy was no boy, but a man

A man who had learned all about disarray

And set work to make a plan

To make the rules his to obey

To not be the superman

And that was how the boy, turned man, found his way 


End file.
